yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 007
！！ | romaji = Wana!! | english = The Trap | japanese translated = The Trap!! | alternate = | english number = 7 | japanese number = 66 }} "The Trap", known as "The Trap!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the sixty-sixth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Dark Yugi and Haga continue their Duel. "Mammoth Graveyard" and "Killer Needle" have just been destroyed each other in battle. Haga is annoyed that Dark Yugi was able to figure out the Field Power Source rule so quickly. Dark Yugi explains that it had been bothering him as to why Pegasus was holding the tournament on a large island, but when he sat down at the table and saw the landscape displayed on the table, he figured it out; the island consists of many micro-climates and each Battle Box reflects the area surrounding it, so monsters get different power sources depending on where the battle takes place. Dark Yugi knows Haga led him to the forest to put his Insects at an advantage. The two continue with the Duel, but Haga laughs to himself that the Field Power Sources do more than increase the ATK of monsters. Haga Summoned "Hercules Beetle", who gained a 30% ATK boost from its Field Power Source, raising its ATK from 1500 to 1950. Dark Yugi didn't have any cards in his hand that benefited form either of the terrains, so instead he Summoned "Feral Imp" and equipped it with "Horn of the Unicorn", raising its ATK form 1300 to 2000. He tried attacking "Hercules Beetle", but "Hercules Beetle" attacked first with "Scissors Boomerang" and destroyed "Feral Imp", who still had 1300 ATK, dropping Dark Yugi's Life Points to 1350. Haga explained that in the forest, his insects gain initiative and can attack first. Yugi notes that insects are normally weak monsters, but on this field, they're formidable cards. Honda is surprised to see Dark Yugi losing to Haga, but Bakura is sure Dark Yugi has a great strategy in store. Dark Yugi is unable to compete with "Hercules Beetle", so he plays "Griffor" in Defense Mode and ends his turn. Haga believes Dark Yugi is already on the run. Haga Summons "Basic Insect" and equips it with "Laser Cannon Armor", raising its ATK from 500 to 2000, which becomes 2600 due to the Forest. Dark Yugi recognizes this as the combo that Haga used in the last tournament. "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys "Griffor" and Haga laughs that Dark Yugi isn't even worth fighting. Dark Yugi plays "Saiga" in Defense Mode. Haga doesn't think it's worth his time taking out such a low Level monster, so he plays a card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone instead. He laughs to himself, thinking the Trap Card he Set will trigger the moment Dark Yugi announces an attack and will destroy all his monsters. Not prepared to risk an attack, Dark Yugi also spent his turn playing a card face-down. Haga guessed the face-down was a Spell Card, which wouldn't be of use. Over the next few turns, Haga Summoned more monsters; "Pillroach", "Big Ant" and "Giant Flea". (In the English manga, the names on the "Big Ant" and "Giant Flea" cards are mixed-up.) Dark Yugi worries about this "plague of insects", but refrains from attacking as it's what Haga wants him to do. Instead he plays an unnamed monster in Defense Mode. Haga asks how it feels to be caught in his two-layer trap and laughs that today they will celebrate Yugi's death. Dark Yugi draws the "Dark Magician" and plays it in Defense Mode. Haga recognizes this as one of Dark Yugi's best cards and instead of "undiscriminating raining doom" on Dark Yugi, like he was planning, he decides to destroy "Dark Magician" first. He declares an attack on "Dark Magician" with "Basic Insect". Dark Yugi laughs and says "you said attack", a la how Haga had said it to Ryuzaki. He then reveals that the face-down card he played earlier was "Mirror Force", which reflects the attack back on all of Haga's monsters, destroying them and leaving him with 450 Life Points. Dark Yugi smirks that Haga must have won the last tournament by luck and is maybe the weakest player on the island. Featured Duels Insector Haga VS Dark Yugi :... Continued from the previous chapter. ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Hercules Beetle" in the Forest (ATK: 1500 → 1950). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Feral Imp" (ATK: 1300) and equipped it with "Horn of the Unicorn" (ATK: 1300 → 2000) Dark Yugi declares that "Feral Imp" attacks "Hercules Beetle". However because Insect monsters have initiative in the Forest, "Hercules Beetle" attacks first and "Feral Imp" does not have its ATK increase (ATK: 2000 → 1300). "Feral Imp" is destroyed (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1350 Life Points). ;Haga's turn Haga passes. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Griffor" in Defense Mode (DEF: 1500). ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Basic Insect" in the Forest (ATK: 500 → 650) and equipped it with "Laser Cannon Armor" (ATK: 500 → 2000 → 2600). "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys "Griffor". ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Saiga" in Defense Mode (DEF: 600). ;Haga's turn Haga Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Pillroach" (ATK: 1200 → 1560). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi passes. ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Big Ant" (ATK: 1200 → 1560). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi passes. ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Giant Flea" (ATK: 1200 → 1560). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi plays an unnamed card in Defense Mode. ;Haga's turn Haga passes. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and Summons it in Defense Mode (DEF: 2100). ;Haga's turn Haga attacked "Dark Magician" with "Basic Insect", but Dark Yugi used "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack on all of Haga's monsters, destroying them all (Haga: 2000 → 450 Life Points). :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Haga also had an unnamed card. It was not explained if it was a Monster, Spell or Trap Card. Anime adaption In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, part of the fourth episode, is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Bakura was not watching the Duel. * The reason for "Feral Imp" not getting its ATK increase from "Horn of the Unicorn" when it battled "Hercules Beetle" was because monsters with Field Power Sources were resistant to magical attacks, not because they won initiative. * Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) played "Griffore" (Griffor) and "Torike" (Saiga) face-down. * Weevil (Haga) mentioned the name of his Trap Card, "Parasite Worm", while thinking to himself. * Weevil equipped "Basic Insect" with both "Lev. 2 Power Boost" and "Level 3 Laser Cannon". * Haga Summoned "Kamakiriman" instead of "Giant Flea". In the English version, it mistakenly shows "Saggi the Dark Clown" instead of "Kamakiriman", at one point. * Yami Yugi does not play his unnamed monster. * Weevil was left with 555 Life Points rather than 450 after "Mirror Force" was used.